Etre de la nuit
by Titule
Summary: Suite à un problème, Harry va être transformé en vampire. Il va faire la connaissance de nouvelles personnes et d'un nouveau monde. Il va recevoir de nouveaux pouvoirs. Suite du tome 5. HPOC DMOC OCOC
1. Chapter 1 Rencontre

Salut voila ma premiere fanfiction, alors soyer indulgent.

Annonce : Je cherche un/une correcteur (trice)

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les perso inventé, tout et à J.K.R

**Etre de la nuit **

**Chapitre 1** : Rencontre

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était rentré, et les Dursleys n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient toujours aussi méprisables et violent. Harry Potter était entrain de regarder les étoiles dans le parc municipal. Il pensait à la mort de Sirius, son parrain. Il s'était promis de le venger en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange, l'assassine de son parain. Mais une autre chose le tracasser. Il pensait sérieusement à quitter Poudlard. Après tout, Sirius était mort a cause, en partie, de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de révéler la prophétie au premier consserné, à Harry.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il voulait tant changer de vie, quittez les Dursleys et peut être même Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il tue Voldemort et Lestrange, et ce n'est pas avec ses pouvoirs actuels qu'il allait les battre.

- Fait chier, désoler Sirius, je n'en suis pas capable pour l'instant, mais je te le promet je te vengerais.

Il regarda l'heure, 23h12. Il allait encore ce faire passer un savon. Les coups allait encore pleuvoir, il en avait marre. Il se releva prêt à partir, mais un bruit dans l'arbre derrière lui le fit se retourner. Deux ombres se trouvaient la, il voyait parfaitement leurs yeux très étrange, l'une avait les yeux couleurs jaune et des pupille formant une ligne très fine verticale. Ils ressemblaient à des yeux de dragons. Mais l'autre paire l'attira beaucoup plus. Ils étaient couleur bleu azur très claire avec les pupilles comme l'autre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et en les rouvrant, les deux ombres avaient disparut. Il avait du rêver… ou pas, et ça c'était très inquiétant.

Il repartit donc assez vite en direction du 4 Privet Drive en se remémorant ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il ne voyait pas que les deux ombres le suivaient en sautant de toit en toit avec une dextérité inhumaine et des bonds formidable. Il traversa Magnolia Cressent et arriva à Privet Drive. La un déclic ce fit et il s'arrêta soudain. Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruits dans la rue, et c'était très étrange. Il continua sur ses gardes et arriver au numéros 4, il savait qu'il y avait une chose pas normal. La maison était trop silencieuse. Il aurait du entendre soit la télévision ou soit les ronflement de son oncle. Mais non rien. C'est baguette en main qu'il rentra dans la maison silencieusement. Il attendit deux ou trois minute que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il rentra dans le salon et il n'avait pas même fait trois pas qu'une voix s'éleva.

- Lâche ta baguette Potter

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Experliamus

Harry fut projeté contre le mur ou un morceau de vitre casser de cadre s'enfonça profondément dans son dos. Il se releva malgré la douleur fulgurante.

- Qui êtes vous et ou sont les Dursley ?

Un rire s'éleva de la pièce, la lumière s'alluma et Harry pus enfin voir son agresseur, ou plutôt ses agresseurs. Ils étaient au nombre de trois. Une capuche noir cachant leurs visages et de longues robes noir. Des mangemorts. Les Dursleys étaient tous mort à première vu dans un coin de la pièce. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer, le morceau de verre avait du lui transpercé un poumon.

- Esccondé

Dans un horrible craquement les deux bras de Harry se cassèrent net. Il poussa un hurlement formidable et s'écroula a terre.

- Endoloris

Les hurlement augmentère d'intensité.

Le mangemord qui avait lançait tous les sorts invoqua une épée et voulant faire taire le jeune lui perfora le deuxième poumons.

Avant de s'évanouir Harry vit la fenêtre du salon volée en éclat et deux ombres entrères. Il eu juste le temps de voir que les yeux des deux ombres étaient ceux qu'il avait aperçut plutôt dans la soirée avant que les ténèbres ne l'emporte.

- Ellena prend le et emporte le. Dit une des ombres qui était a première vu un homme.

- Ok pas de problème. Répondit la dénommée Ellena.

- Vous croyait que je vais vous laisser le prendre vous rêvez. Avada Kedav…

Il nu même pas le temps de finir le sort qu'une épée l'avait décapité.

- Merde Marco. Rippet avec moi Avada kedavra. Dit un des deux mangemorts en direction d'Ellena. Mais l'homme vint se placer entre elle et le sort, le pris de plein fouet mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Entre temps Ellena était partie avec Harry.

- Pffff mangemorts de merde vous savez même pas qui vous avez en face de vous. Je suis Edolas Azshar de Manorot. Vampire originel de l'ordre du dragon. Et vous allez mourir maintenant.

Deux cris seulement s'élève dans la nuit.

Entre temps Ellena portait Harry dans ses bras, elle avait attacher les deux bras de Harry pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop durant le trajet. Elle sautait de toit en toit et était arriver à la frontière du centre ville de Londres quand Edolas la rejoint.

- Il va bien ?

- Tu rigole ou quoi il a les deux bras casser et les deux poumons perforer. Il crache de plus en plus de sang.

- Merde dépêchons nous.

Au bout de 10 minutes ils arrivent à une sorte de château aussi grand que Poudlard, mais Harry crachait de plus en plus de sang. Ils entrèrent dans le château et allèrent dans un chambre d'amis. La, Harry cracha beaucoup trop de sang.

- Fait chier il vas mourir.

- Mord le.

- Quoi ? Tu sais ce que ça implique. Il ne pourrait ne pas l'accepter. Il n'est pas comme toi...

- Je sais mais tu préfères qu'il meurt ?

- D'accord. Sors de la chambre.

- Ok mais gare a toi si il meurt.

- Hoho tu es amoureuse toi?

- Ta gueule.

Ellena sortit. Edolas trouva un bol le rempli d'eau pris une serviette et nettoya le sang qui était sur le cou de Harry. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Edolas mordit dans le cou de Harry et buvant un tout petit peu de sang. Il s'entailla ensuite le poignet et en fit boire pas mal à Harry. Ensuite il en versa aux deux blessures des poumons. Il arrêta tout de suite de cracher du sang. Il sortit pour le laisser seul.

A suivre

Review please.

Titule.


	2. Chapter 2 Une nouvelle perspective

Merci a Only-4-you, lady history, grispoils, Eidole Shinigami pour vos review. Le chapitre 1 a eu un problème, il était coupé a la moitié, mais j'ai corrigé le problème.

Maintenant le new chapitre. Je précise que je post les chapitres toutes les une a deux semaines.

Voila bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 :** **Une nouvelle perspective, et un combat de titan.**

Harry se réveilla peu après, il avait mal de partout, et savait qu'il était prisonnier dans le manoir de Voldemort, a moins que… Non les deux personnes avec les yeux étranges devaient aussi être avec lui. Mais une chose le gênait, il était sensé avoir les deux poumons perforer mais il n'avait pas de problème pour respirer, il n'avait juste qu'un vague gout de sang dans la bouche et de léger picotements au niveau de son torse et du coin des lèvres, mais encore plus étrange, il arrivait a bouger ses deux bras, malgré la douleur encore un peu présente, et qui étaient sensé être tous les deux briser. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était dans une chambre assez accueillante ou un feu de bois brûler a coter du lit. Il s'assit dans le lit incapable de se lever car il avait trop mal a la tête. Il regarda son torse en enlevant son pull troué et plein de sang. ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. On voyait clairement ses vaisseaux sanguin autour des deux anciennes blessures, ils ressortait de sa peau qui devenait de plus en plus pale. Il le sentait, du sang inconnu se rependait de plus en plus dans ses veines. Les vaisseaux sanguins formaient des taches qui s'élargissaient de plus en plus. Les picotement s'intensifièrent et de nouvelles taches se créèrent aux coins de la bouche. La douleur s'intensifiée de plus en plus et Harry avait de plus en plus mal, mais lorsque le sang inconnu atteignit le cœur et le cerveau, la douleur devint tellement forte qu'Harry poussa un cri a s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, et s'évanouit peu après.

Pendant ce temps, Edolas avait rejoint Ellena dans e salon. Celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le feu de bois et ne dit rien quand Edolas rentra dans la pièce. Lui, se dirigea dans le fauteuil de cuir, son préférer et fixa Ellena. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence complet Ellena brisa enfin le silence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui alors que tu ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce soir ? Pourquoi avons-nous répondu a l'appel qui la lancé sans le vouloir ? Tu le sais pourtant, notre… caractéristique nous incombe parfois, un membre de notre espèce n'aime qu'une seul fois, tu le sais très bien. Et tu vient de trouver ton amour. Si il survit à la morsure tu pourra découvrir ce qu'est l'amour avec lui, mais s'il meurt, tu n'aimeras plus jamais.

-Je sais je suis au courant. Une larme perla aux yeux de la jeune fille. Mais je pense qu'il ne survivra pas à la morsure, très peu on le pouvoir pour y survivre. Je… je n'aimerais plus jamais. Et elle fondit en larme dans les bras d'Edolas qui n'en menait pas large.

-Tu sais, je croit que tu as tord. Je pense qu'il est assez fort pour maîtriser son ou plutôt ses dragons. J'ai sentit un immense pouvoirs en lui, sinon je n'aurait pas accepter de la mordre si facilement. Je pense que malgré l'appel qu'il a lancer, il voudrais vivre, si sa vie change. Son inconscient se bat pour le maintenir en vie, je pense qu'au fond de lui-même il sait ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Tu… Tu crois ? dit Ellena en se relevant. Je m'en veut, depuis que tu m'as transformé, je n'ai pas pleuré une seul fois, et il suffit qu'un mortel apparaisse et voila dans quel état je me met.

-Tu ne peux rien face à tes sentiments, tu veux qu'il survive.

-Tu as raison, désolé dit elle en s'éloignant.

Elle se rassit sur le sofa devant le feu un peu plus calmée. Mais un cri vint déranger le silence. Edolas regarda Ellena et sourit.

-Tu vois il n'est pas mort, il le sera déjà sinon. Allez vas te reposer, moi je vais aller l'aider.

Ellena suivit son conseil et alla dans sa chambre dormir un peu. Pendant ce temps, Edolas alla dans la chambre ou reposé harry. En entrant il l'aperçut, il n'y avait plus de trace des taches que formait les vaisseaux sanguins.

-Déjà plus aucune trace ? Il est costaud. Dit Edolas en allant se poster a coté du lit de Harry. Il posa sa main sur son front et pénétra son esprit.

Durant ce temps, Harry était dans une pièce entièrement blanche, il n'y avait que deux fauteuil, l'un en face de l'autre. Il resta a observé cette pièce les yeux rond. Il était deux minutes plutôt dans une chambre et la il était dans une pièce entièrement blanche, c'était de plus en plus étrange.

-Alors on se demande ou on est ?

Cette voix venait de derrière Harry. Il se retourna brusquement. Cette voix appartenait a une personne qu'il avait déjà vu, enfin il avait déjà vu ces yeux. C'était l'ombre avec des yeux de dragon. Il mesurer environ 1m80, il avais les cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui lui descendait jusqu'au cou. Il était habiller tout en noir avec des chaussures et gans en cuir, mais aussi une longue cape noir.

-Houlà du calme. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je suis venu t'expliquer certaine chose. S'exclama Edolas.

-Qui es tu ?

-Déjà je vais commençais par me présenter et toi aussi parce que je ne te connaît pas du tout. Et je ne te veux pas de mal alors calme toi. Mon nom est Edolas Azshar de Manorot Et le tiens est ?

Harry hésita a le donner mais sentit qu'il n'y avait rien a craindre.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis sorcier a l'école Poudlard, enfin j'était…

-Ha un sorcier. Et Harry Potter, le légendaire survivant qui a survécu a un sort de mort, qui est soit dite en passant, pas un bel exploit.

-Quoi ??? Vous arrivez a contrer l'Avada Kedavra ?

-Ben ouai, il n'est d'aucune utilité face a moi et maintenant face a toi. Comment veux tu tuée une personne déjà morte ?

-Je… Je suis mort ?

-Ben euh… Oui et non. Sa va peut être pas te plaire mais maintenant tu es comme moi, un vampire… quelque peut spécial.

-Quoi vous m'avais MORDU ?

-Tu préférer peut être mourir, parce que si c'est sa que tu veux on peut s'arranger tout de suite. Dit Edolas légèrement énerver.

-…Merci.

-???Euh… de quoi ?

-De m'avoir donner une chance de vivre d'une nouvelle manière. Dernièrement je n'allait pas bien du tout, mon parrain est mort…

-Sirius Black, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu en avait marre de la vie que tu menait, car tu a envoyer un appel quelque peu déroutant.

-J'ai envoyer un appel ?

-Oui, et un appel de mort, tu as de la chance qu'Ellena et moi passion par la, et que nous avons intercepter ton appel car sinon tu ne serais pas rentrer vivant chez toi. Bien que tu n'ai plus trop vivant maintenant.

-Ha… Merci alors.

-Bon maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi tu es la. Tout d'abords il faut que tu sache que notre race est très différente des autres vampires. Déjà il faut que tu saches que nous n'aimons qu'une seul fois, alors quand tu verra ton âme sœur ne la lâche pas. Ensuite… regarde. Dit Edolas en enlevant sa cape et son haut. Il se tourna et Harry pu apercevoir un tatouage qui lui prenait tout le dos. Il y avait cinq dragon. Un complètement noir, un autre rouge, un autre gris, un autre marron et le dernier était bleu. Edolas reprit :

-Notre race s'appelle Necrome, nous sommes les vampire de l'ordre du dragon. Chaque vampire de cet ordre peut se transformer en un ou plusieurs dragons. Il existe six dragons dans cet ordre. Il y a le dragon du feu, un dragon rouge, celui du vent, il est bleu, celui de la terre, le marron et celui de l'air, le gris. Ensuite il existe deux dragons spéciaux, que seul les plus fort peuvent atteindre, celui de lumière, un dragon blanc et celui des ténèbre, un dragon noir. Je me transforme en tout les dragons sauf celui de la lumière. Et toi tu vas être tester pour savoir en quel dragon tu pourra te transformer. A oui, tu maîtrise le pouvoir élémentaire de chaque dragon. Bon test. Dit Edolas en disparaissant avant que Harry ne lui demande quoi que ce soit.

Edolas rouvrit les yeux, il était revenu dans la chambre. Il saisit le corps de Harry et le retourna sur le ventre. Harry devait passer l'épreuve tout seul mais il voulait savoir en quel dragon il se transformerais. Il attendit dix minutes avant de voir un tatouage se former. Il vit apparaître le dragon rouge, puis quelque minute plus tard le gris. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le bleu et le marron était apparut. Edolas souriait. Ce jeune était vraiment très fort, mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'est quand un dragon blanc apparut lui aussi. Soudain Harry ouvrit les yeux et se leva très vite. Il se plaça devant Edolas en souriant. La Edolas pu voir ses yeux, des yeux vert émeraude avec deux fente noirs remplaçant les pupilles. Il avait les yeux de dragon.


	3. Chapter 3 Entrainement part 1

**Chapitre 3 : Connaissance et entraînement 1ere partie:**

_La Edolas pu voir ses yeux, des yeux vert émeraude avec deux fente noirs remplaçant les pupilles. Il avait les yeux de dragon._

Harry souriait. Il avait réussit le test. Il fixait Edolas, et la il put vraiment le détailler. Il avait les cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres descendant au niveau des yeux devant et des épaules derrière. Ses yeux avait une expression sanguinaire. Son visage inspirait la peur, bien que la il était plutôt fermer, voir sympathique. Il portait une cape, laissant voir un ensemble de cuir noir comme la nuit, qui lui montait jusqu'au niveau de la bouche. Il portait aussi des gants en cuir avec a ses poigné des épées étranges. En effet elles étaient accrochés par le manche et celui ci formait un angle de 90° avec la lame (NDA : Les épées du jeux blood rayne). Il avait l'air d'être très fort, sûrement grâce aux centaines d'années d'entraînement.

-Dit c'est pas que tu me gène de me détailler comme ça mais presque. Donc comme tu viens de sortir du lit et que tu as l'air en pleine forme on vas commencer l'entraînement.

-Quoi ??? Dit Harry avec un air plus que dépiter.

-Ben ouai tu t'es pas vu ? On dirait que tu as 10 ans tout au plus…

La Harry lui colla de toute ses forces un coup de poing en pleine figure. Edolas ne bougea même pas.

-En plus tu as la force d'un nourrisson et la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique à peine réveiller.

Harry voulut lui donner un autre coup de poing, mais il ne toucha que le vent. Edolas se trouvait derrière lui, il fit un tour sur lui-même et donna un coup de pied qui fit voltiger Harry a travers la pièce. Harry se releva tant bien que mal.

-Si tu veux battre l'autre psychopathe il faudra être plus fort que ça. Allez vien.

Edolas sortit de la pièce vite suivit par Harry. Il parlèrent beaucoup en traversant le château. La Harry apprit qu'Edolas était un des seul survivant de son clan, qu'il avait 1230 ans et des poussière, et que l'on était le matin.

-A oui j'ai oublier de te dire que même si on est des sortes de vampire, comme on est… spécial, nous ne craignons pas le soleil même si sa reste assez dérangeant. A oui et les absurdité style nous craignons les croix ou de l'eau quelle soit bénite ou pas n'est pas fondée. Il y a juste un vampire un peu abrutit qui avait peur des croix. Et je doit aussi te dire que bientôt tu ne dormiras plus, enfin… environ une a deux heure par nuit. Mais pour te reposer tu pourras rentrer en méditation. Putain elle est passer ou cette porte de merde ? A la voila, allez rentre.

Quand Edolas ouvrit la porte si élégamment appelée, Harry découvrit une clairière, avec une foret l'entourant.

-Voici la pièce d'entraînement, et qui est bien sur une pièce temporelle.

Voyant Harry le regarder bizarrement, il haussa un sourcil.

-Ben quoi, tu pensais pas que ton entraînement durerais qu'une semaine ?

-Ben peut être un peu plus, mais je pensais pas plus que un ou deux mois.

-Ben sur le principe tu n'as pas tords.. L'entraînement vas environ durer une ou deux… années, peut être plus, mais sûrement pas moins. J'espère que tu n'as laisser personne de chère derrière toi… tu ne risque pas de les revoir de sitôt.

-Non… personne, a part peut être mes amis. Harry en disant cela c'était remémorée la mort de Sirius, et donc s'était laisser abattre.

-Oula sa va pas fort toi… Bon, alors ferme la porte, et je vais mettre que une heure a l'extérieur vaut 2 semaine a l'intérieur ok ?

-Euh ok… Mais il n'y avait pas une fille avec toi quand tu es venu me chercher ?

-Oui c'était Ellena, mais la elle se repose. Elle nous rejoindras plus tard. Allez vient on vas se construire un abris. Je commencerais ton apprentissage demain matin. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par construire un abris assez bien abriter, trouver un point d'eau, et je commencerais ton initiation a la chasse.

-Mais tu sais déjà ou se trouve un point d'eau non ? tu es déjà venu dans cette salle ?

-Oh oui, d'innombrable fois, mais la particularité de cette salle c'est que a chaque fois elle change de décors, si tu préfère, elle nous change d'endroit, mais elle nous amène toujours dans une foret, le truc c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Sur ce Edolas partit un direction de la foret, ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de trouver une rivière. Edolas apprit a Harry à trouver un bon endroit pour construire un abris, pas trop loin d'un point d'eau mais pas non plus trop près en raison des animaux qui viennent boire a ce même point d'eau.

Durant toute l'après midi, Edolas et Harry cherchèrent un arbre assez gros et grand pour supporter un abris. Donc Edolas du apprendre a Harry un des pouvoir de base des vampires, celui de pouvoir grimper sur n'importe quelle surface. Mais quand Harry essaya, Edolas le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Il sentait qu'il bloquer sa puissance, certes inconsciemment mais il l'a bloquait quand même.

-Pas comme ça dit il, tu doit certes pousser ta magie au bout de tes doigts mais aussi la modelée pour quelle prenne la forme de griffe pour quelle s'enfoncent et s'accrochent sur les parois.

Donc au bout de deux heures de travail, Harry réussit enfin. Et donc ils s'attelèrent a la tache pour construire un abris. Et a la nuit tombée, il était prés. De dehors il ressemblait a une petite cabane, de 3m sur 2m, mais dedans, il y avait une cuisine, une salle a manger, un salon, et une piscine d'intérieur avec jacousie, indispensable d'après Edolas. Et a l'étage, il y avait 6 chambres a coucher, toute reliées a une salle de bain chacune. Mais au moment ou Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil, il fut pris de convulsion. Des bourrasques magique fracassèrent le pièce. Edolas, toujours prévoyant, s'était protégé d'un bouclier.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-C'est simple. Tu bloque ta magie, ta puissance, et ce depuis quelque semaines. Et cette puissance cherche a sortir pour ne pas explosée.

-Arrête ça !!!

-Ok, on va voir pourquoi tu la bloque.

Edolas s'approcha donc de lui toujours derrière son bouclier protecteur, et quand il arriva près de lui il posa sa main sur son front et envoya de sa propre magie a l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme.

-_Aronta nessa thirano _(montre le moi)

Leurs esprits furent plonger dans une pièce totalement blanche, mais a quelque mètres de la ce trouvait quatre personnes.

-Ma… Maman ? Papa ? Cédric ? Sirius ? Il se tourna vers Edolas. Cette pièce nous montre qui on a tué ?

-Oh non, sinon il y aurait beaucoup, beaucoup plus de monde répondit il, le regard rêveur. Mais je crois avoir trouvé le problème, tu te sens responsable de leurs morts, alors que tu n'as strictement rien fais.

-Quoi ? Harry tu te sens responsable de notre mort ? Demanda Cédric.

-Mais c'est a cause de moi que mes parents, Sirius et toi êtes mort.

-Harry ! Lily et moi somme mort a cause de Voldemort, Cédric à cause de Peter et Sirius a cause de sa cousine, ce n'est pas toi qui a lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

-Je… Je sais, mais je me sens comme même responsable, dit-il, mais je vous jure de vous venger.

La, Edolas aperçut tout de suite le changement, Harry avait libérer sa puissance, et c'était une grande puissance.

-Sirius, vous êtes mort comment ?

-Euh… Je ne veut pas être impoli, mais qui êtes vous ?

-Mon nom est Edolas Azshar.

-Quoi ? L'empereur des enfer et des démons ?

-Euh… Ouai… Mais comme le savais vous ?

-Je suis passez a travers le voile.

-Ha, c'est problématique ça…

Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmuras quelque chose a l'oreille. Puis dans il fit un geste de la main, et Cédric et Sirius disparurent.

-Harry, tu as 24h avec tes parents, pas plus pas moins. Allez bonne journée dit-il en disparaissant.

Bon Voila, je suis très mais alors très en retart, donc escuser moi. Je vais essayé de poster plus rapidement, et vous faire parvenir le chapitre 4 avant la fin de la semain.

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS


	4. Chapter 4 Durant 24h

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout est a notre bienfaitrice J.K.R sauf certains personnages qui sont a moi.

RAR (c'est choquant non ?)

666Naku : En effet Edolas est l'empereur des enfers et des démons, mais il n'accepte pas son rôle et vas avoirs pas mal de problème avec sa… Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Titmo : en effet l'entraînement va être un calvaire pour Harry, mais aussi pour une autre personne…

Grispoils : En effets, Sirius vas revenir, mais avec quelques problème… Je te laisse lire, c'est dans ce chapitre.

Eidole Shinigami : Je ne raconterais pas la journée que Harry vas passer avec ses parents, mais je reviendrais dessus avec des flash back.

Sinon bonne lecture a tous.

Chapitre 4 : Durant 24 heures

Edolas se retrouva dans le salon, mais n'y resta pas longtemps. En effet il avait du travail. Il sortit donc de la salle temporelle, et disposait donc de 24h. Car ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Harry, ce passait en temps normal. Il déposa tout d'abord une note sur la table du salon de son château pour Ellena, lui disant de rejoindre la salle temporelle dans 24h précise. Puis il monta dans sa chambre, pour se changer, car la ou il allait il fallait être un minimum présentable.

Il enfila donc un haut en cuir noir sans manche, un pantalon de cuir noir, des chaussure noir, il mit des gant en cuir noir et enfin des protection qui lui recouvraient tout l'avant bras, et étaient argentés. Sur celle-ci, il fixa ses étranges épées, et les fit disparaître. Puis enfin, il se recouvrit d'une cape avec un capuche qu'il mit. Celle-ci était enchanté pour ne pas que l'on voit son visage. Puis il s'entoura d'une aura de peur et de ténèbres. Il était prés.

Ce matin la (NDA : ben ouai ils ont passés une journée dans la salle temporelle donc presque rien dans le temps réel.), au ministère tout était calme. Les aurors patrouillaient joyeusement en discutant entre eux, les gens passaient dans le hall tranquillement. Mais une chose vint déranger cette tranquillité. En effet, dans un nuage noir, un homme apparut. Il faisait peur a voir et donc les aurors pointèrent leur baguettes sur lui et lancèrent tous un stupéfix. Mais ils ne passèrent jamais son bouclier. Edolas, car c'était bien lui, murmura un mot et toutes les personnes présentes tombèrent dans un sommeil profond. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, mais une personne lui barra la route. Albus Dumbledore était devant lui.

-Que voulez-vous dit il

-Je veux juste aller devant le voile de la mort, plus connu sous le nom de la porte des enfers.

-Qu…Quoi ? Vous voulez le traverser ? Mais vous êtes fou ?

-Ha la folie… Je ne crois pas être fou, ou alors juste un peu ? Maintenant sortez de mon chemin.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Et à partir de la un duel s'engagea, Dumbledore éleva lui aussi un bouclier, et attaqua l'homme avec différents sortilège dont Edolas évita la plupart. Celui-ci répondit par une attaque élémentale de feu que Dumbledore esquiva, et invoqua des golems de pierre. Edolas savait que tous les sortilèges étaient inutile contre les golems, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas vivant. Dumbledore leurs donna l'ordre d'immobilisez Edolas par tous les moyens. Mais celui-ci attaquaient déjà. Il donna deux coup de pied dans un des 5 golems qui le réduisit en morceau. Les autres avancèrent doucement, et Edolas eu le temps d'en décapiter deux grâce aux épées qu'il avait fait apparaître. Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver un coup de poing donné par un golem. Il volas sur 5m mais atterri sur ses pieds. Il se précipita vers le golem qui l'avais frapper et lui donna un monstrueux coup de poing qui traversa sa tête, et pour le dernier, il lui brisa les deux genoux et après lui brisa la tête contre le sol. Et avant que Dumbledore, trop surpris, n'eu fait un geste, il était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Il arriva vite dans le département des mystères. Pour ne pas être déranger, il scella la porte d'accès au département. Il n'eu aucune mal a trouver le voile, car il sentait sa présence. Arrivé devant celui-ci il passa tout simplement au travers.

Il se senti transporter a atterrie au ministère, exactement ou il était une minute avant. Mais tout avais changer. La pièce était en ruine, comme tout le ministère. Il sortit rapidement du bâtiment et arriva dans la rue. Enfin dans ce qui restait de la rue. En effet, elle était en ruine, comme tout le reste de la ville. C'était le monde des limbes. Il parcouru longuement la ville à la recherche de quelque chose. Il le trouva enfin au bout de trois heures, mais il était en difficultés. En effet, Sirius Black se battait, ou essayait du moins contre une trentaine de démons. Edolas fonça sur les lieu

-Suffit !!!

Tous se figèrent. Des trente démons, 17 mirent un genoux a terre en baissant le tête, car ils avaient reconnu leur empereur. Mais les 13 autres ne le vit pas cela de cette œil. Edolas, d'un signe de tête, autorisa les démons soumis a partir. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

-Ca va ? Harry vas me tuer si tu meurt.

-Edolas c'est toi ? dit-il d'une voix faible. On a un problème, s'exclama t-il en montrant son ventre.

Sur celui-ci, Edolas vit une profonde entaille parcourir son abdomen, avec du sang vert coulant de la blessure.

-Qui a osez ? Vous allez tous MOURIR. Cria Edolas a l'adresse des démons.

Une explosion de flamme s'abattit au centre du groupe des démons. 5 trouvèrent la mort. Deux autres furent embrochés par les épées, et enfin deux furent décapités, et tout cela sans qu'ils n'est pu bouger. Les quatre autres attaquèrent Edolas tous en même temps et entamèrent une danse mortel avec lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, le combats était terminer. Les quatre démons étaient mort.

-Sirius sa va ?

-Oui c'est bon dit il en commençant a marcher mais au bout de deux mètre, il s'effondra inconscient.

-Sa ce voit, tu va en pleine forme, marmonna Edolas. Il pris Sirius, et partis en direction de la porte. Au bout de deux heures, il la retrouva. Mais de ce coté ce n'était pas le voile, c'était une grande porte, faite d'un matériaux noir, et des runes l'encadrais. Elle brillait d'un halo d'or.

-Moi Edolas Azshar de Manorot de somme de t'ouvrir, porte de l'autre royaume, et de me laisser passer, moi empereur des enfers.

La porte s'entoura d'un halo rouge, et les deux battants s'ouvrir dans un crissement effroyable.

-On rentre a la maison, dit Edolas avant de traverser. Il se retrouva enfin dans le vrai monde. Il se transporta vite dans sa demeure et déposa Sirius dans une des nombreuses chambre de la tour Nord. Il nettoya sa plaie mais quand il enleva tous le sang, il vit qu'elle était déjà cicatrisé. Il allait donc survivre, mais a qu'elle prix ?

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Je me pose une question, je veux mettre Edolas avec quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui.

Faite vos propositions et je verrais après. J'hésite entre prendre une fille déjà crée par J.K.R ou alors en inventé une. Dite moi votre préférence.


	5. Chapter 5 Sa veritable force

Chapitre 5 : Sa véritable force

Chapitre 5 : Sa véritable force.

Edolas venait de se coucher, il avait dépensé pas mal d'énergie aujourd'hui. Mais a peine avait il posait la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien : la forêt des morts. D'où venait ce nom ? Tout simplement que tous ceux qui était rentré dans cette forêt étaient mort. Pourquoi ? C'était l'endroit ou habitait Edolas avant. Mais une femme apparu juste devant lui. Elle parut surprise de le voir, mais lui encore plus de la voire.

-Edolas ?

Elle paraissait paniquée. Et pour une bonne raison. Un homme apparut en courant et la jeta a terre.

-Ou voulais tu aller petite idiote ? Tu m'appartient.

-EDOLAS AIDE MOI !!

L'homme se retourna et en le voyant blanchie d'un coup. Edolas le reconnu sans peine. Mais le problème était qu'il était censé être mort. Mais il n'eu le temps de rien faire que l'homme partais déjà en courant en traînant la femme derrière lui. C'est a se moment la qu'il se réveilla en hurlant le nom Anna. Il se précipita hors du lit et s'habilla exactement comme quand il était partit chercher Sirius au ministère. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine ou Ellena était et prenait son petit déjeuner. En le voyant d'ébouler comme sa elle fut surpris.

-Edolas qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Anna est vivante et je vais la chercher.

-Quoi ? Elle est vivante ? Je viens avec toi.

-Non ! Toi tu reste la et tu t'occupe de Harry dans la salle temporelle. Ne t'inquiète pas je revient vite.

-Tu as intérêt.

-Ouai. Règle la salle temporelle. Tu me met que une semaine vaut a 1 ans dedans et tu me l'entraîne physiquement. C'est-à-dire jogging combat a main nu et endurance ok ?

-Ca me vas. A dans 1 ans alors.

-Ouai c'est ça. Dit Edolas en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noir.

-Pfff il exagère franchement.

Il réapparut juste la ou la femme et l'homme se trouvait. Il sentait distinctement leurs odeurs. Il ne devait pas être trop loin.

Noah, c'était le nom de l'homme, avait rattaché Anna contre le mur de la grotte. Puis il était partit en refermant la grotte a l'aide d'un énorme bloc de granite.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle était de nouveau seule, seulement le soir Noah revenait pour la violer comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Elle avait à manger que si elle ne se débattait pas. Et elle n'avait donc pas manger depuis 4 jours. Et comme chaque soir, Noah apparut de la grotte reliée a la sienne. Etrangement, il n'était plus sortit depuis environs deux jours. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle se débattit.

-Tu ne me touchera pas. Quand Edolas viendras il te tuera sale porc.

-Si tu croit qu'il viendras tu rêve petite. J'ai pris mes précautions. Dehors il y a assez de bêtes pour le tuer au moins 20 fois.

Il lui lança un sort qui l'immobilisa les jambes écartaient. Il la pénétras beaucoup plus brutalement qu'habituellement. Il la fit même abondamment saigné. Elle cria de toute ses force. Il allait la bâillonner quand le bloc en granite derrière eux explosa. Edolas se tenait la, torse nue ou l'on voyait des runes sur son torse et ses bras et même sur son visage. Ses runes s'étendait sur tout le haut de son corps. Il avait le bras gauche en sang. Derrière lui se tenait d'innombrables cadavre de monstre en tout genre, dont deux basilic, l'un étant couper en deux et l'autre carbonisé. En voyant ce que faisait Noah, il devient encore plus furieux que ce qu'il était déjà.

Noah en le voyant devint blême, mais ce ressaisit. Il s'éloigna d'Anna et conjura ses habit de combat et son katana.

Il s'en suivit un combat monstrueux. Edolas était fou de rage, il frappait et frappait encore. Mais les combats de la veille plus ceux d'aujourd'hui commençaient a ce faire sentir dans ses muscle. Il perdait de plus en plus de terrain. Les coups d'épée de Noah devenaient de plus en plus précis. Il finit par désarmer Edolas et lui planter son épée dans le ventre. En voyant cela Anna cria d'horreur et de désespoir. Edolas s'écroula, crachant du sang. Noah eut un rictus de joie et de mépris. Il se retourna et regarda Anna en train de pleurer, mais elle se figea tout d'un coup et fixa l'endroit ou se trouvait Edolas. Surpris il se retourna et sauta en arrière sous l'effet de la peur. Du corps d'Edolas s'échappait une fumée noir. Edolas se releva mais se s'accroupit de suite après. Il se tenait la tête.

-Non… Pas maintenant… NON.

Soudain il redressa la tête ses yeux était devenu totalement noir. Il poussa un cris perçant et son corps changea. Deux ailes de dragon poussèrent derrière son dos, elles étaient noir comme la nuit et ses jambes furent remplacer par de puissantes pattes arrière de dragon, elles aussi noirs. Des écailles poussèrent sur ses joues et sur ses mains, plus deux cornes gigantesque sur sa tête. Ses canines s'allongèrent, et ses ongles furent remplacer par de puissantes griffes. Puis plus rien, son corps cessa de bouger.

Noah s'approcha doucement et voulut planter son épée dans le corps d'Edolas, mais elle ne toucha jamais sa cible. Ce qui semblait être Edolas s'était emparé de l'épée et l'avait brisée juste avec une main.

Anna reprit espoir et appela

-Edolas aide moi

Mais celui-ci se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Une voix froide et caverneuse s'éleva.

-Désoler Edolas est indisponible pour le moment. Je m'appelle Azshar, empereur des enfers…

Et voila fini. Je n'ai pas pu le faire paraître plus tôt, problème familiale… La suite paraîtra normalement en fin de semaine.


	6. Chapter 6 Retrouvaille

bla bla bla Discutions par esprit.

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille.**

_-Désoler Edolas est indisponible pour le moment. Je m'appelle Azshar, empereur des enfers…_

Il souriait, visiblement content de pouvoir enfin bouger à sa guise. Noah voulut s'enfuir, mais Azshar ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le saisit a la gorge et le lança sur le mur d'en face.

-Edolas m'a lancé sortir, mais à une seule condition, il faut que tu meurs.

-Non pitié, pitié.

Azshar rigola d'un rire sans joie.

-La pitié ? Mais qu'est ce la pitié, je ne connais pas, et ne connaîtrait jamais. Je suis l'empereur des enfers, démon de l'ancien monde, être immortel à l'âme noir et insensible. Je n'écoute qu'une seule personne, et dommage pour toi, c'est elle qui m'a dit de te tuer.

Il déploya ses ailes a fondit sur Noah. Le saisissant et le fracassant contre le mur. Il leva son poing et l'abattis sur la tête de Noah.

-Azshar ne le tue pas !!

La voie avait retentit dans tout son esprit. Il stoppa son poing à deux centimètre de la tête de Noah.

-Assomme le juste s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi Edolas ? J'ai le droit à mon cota de sang à chaque fois que je sors.

-Je sais, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une personne pouvant supporter le pouvoir de ton frère, s'il l'accepte, vous pourrez vous revoir.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Tu verras en tant voulut. Je t'en fais la promesse. Rend moi mon corps maintenant s'il te plait.

-O… Ok, je te fais confiance. Ne me trahi pas.

Le corps d'Edolas retrouva alors son aspect d'origine.

Au lieu d'écrasé la tête de Noah, il lui donna un coup de coude qui l'assomma et il l'envoya dans une des cellules de son château à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il alla ensuite près d'Anna et la détacha. Elle fondit en larme contre lui.

-Oh Edolas, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir.

-Anna, je te croyais morte, tout le monde te croyais morte.

-Je sais, cet être ignoble m'a assommée et capturée au cœur de la bataille. Je n'ai rien soupçonnée et surtout venant de ton frère.

-Je sais. Mais maintenant tout est fini, on rentre à la maison.

-Oui, enfin… je rentre à la maison.

Il sortir de la grotte, et se téléportèrent grâce aux ténèbres d'Edolas.

Ils arrivèrent au château tous les deux. Edolas amena Anna devant la porte de la salle temporelle, et s'arrêta.

-Attend je reviens, je dois aller chercher quelqu'un.

En effet cinq minutes plus tard il apparut avec Sirius lévitant derrière lui, celui-ci étant toujours dans le coma, mais une bulle de ténèbres empêchait à tout le monde de le voir. Puis il le fit disparaître de la vue de tout le monde grâce à un sortilège d'illusion.

-Il n'est pas beau à voir… Fut le seul commentaire d'Edolas. Ne dit rien à Harry pour l'instant.

-Harry ? Harry qui ?

-Arf c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas expliqué.

En trois phrases il résuma la situation.

-Cool. A moi aussi, un petit peu d'entraînement ne me ferait pas de mal, après tout ce temps passé enchaîner…

-Ce n'est pas faux… Dit Edolas en souriant, ce qui lui valut un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans la salle, et Edolas les conduisit à leurs refuges. Mais sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Harry et Ellena en pleine action de bouche à bouche.

- Oh les amoureux on se calme.

Ellena et Harry se séparèrent vivement, puis quand elle vit Anna, elle lui sauta au cou, folle de joie.

-Anna tu es vivante !!

-Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir…

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois allez me reposer moi. Je suis comme qui direz mort de fatigue. Dit Edolas.

En effet, maintenant que l'on regardait plus attentivement, Edolas avait le bras gauche et le ventre en sang, et il paraissait vraiment, mais vraiment fatigué.

Il fit abstraction des regards interrogatifs, laissant à Anna le soin de tout expliquer. Il se dirigea à grande vitesse vers l'abri.

Arrivé las bas, il rendit visible le corps de Sirius et le déposa dans une des chambres et partit se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ellena écoutaient l'histoire d'Anna. Ses années passées en captivité, les viols répétés, et le sauvetage d'Edolas. Et elle fini par décrire ce qui c'était passé avec Azshar. Harry était étonné de tous ce qu'était capable de faire Edolas, et surtout d'Azshar.

Il voulut partir ce coucher, mais fut arrêter par une Anna très… curieuse.

-Hé ! Maintenant que j'ai raconté mon histoire, c'est à ton tour. Dit moi comment c'est passer ton test.

-Mon test ?

-Oui, celui dans lequel on apprend qui sont nos dragons…

-Ha, ce test la ?? Bon alors, après avoir rencontré Edolas…

Flash Back

Harry venait de quitter la pièce blanche pour se retrouver dans un volcan ou dans une chose ressemblant fortement à un volcan.

En effet, il se trouvait dans une sorte de grande grotte, avec au fond de la lave en fusion. Il se situait sur une petite corniche juste au dessus de la lave.

Il se posait des questions. Que faisait-il-la ? Qui était cet Edolas ?

Puis une voix retentit dans son esprit.

-Fait moi confiance et soit toi-même durant ces différentes épreuves.

Cette voix ne le fit se sentir mieux. Au contraire. Il angoissait. Comment descendre sans se tuer ? Il cogita durant une demi-heure quand cela fit tilt dans sa tête.

« Soit toi-même. »

Il était courageux et tête bruler. Alors il fit que ce qu'une personne courageuse, mais surtout inconscient et tête brûler puisse faire. Sauter droit dans la lave. Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. En effet, la voix retentit de nouveau.

-Tu as réussit mon épreuve petit homme, bien que le choix fut un peu trop long. Je serais ton gardien.

Alors il ressentit une chaleur dans tout son corps et fut soudain transporter ailleurs. En effet, il était maintenant en l'air, et plus précisément en chute libre. Il écarta les bras et les jambes pour ralentir la descente. Il ne paniquait pas, se sentant dans son élément. Il adorait, le vent et surtout voler.

Mais une chose tombant à grande vitesse attira son attention. Une sorte de pierre tombait rapidement. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre, qu'il replia bras et jambe le long de son corps et tomba rapidement.

Il arriva rapidement au niveau de l'objet et fut surpris de sentir de la chaleur quand il le toucha. Il le saisit et se sentit emporter. Il entendit dans sa tête « Je serais ton deuxième gardien »

Il sentit soudain de l'eau tout autour de lui. Il était dans de l'eau, et apparemment il pouvait respirer dessous. Il toucha son cou et sentit des branchies. Il regarda ses mains et ses pieds et constata qu'ils avaient la même forme que lorsqu'il était dans le lac en 4eme année. Il entendit soudain un chant merveilleux. Il fut attiré par celui-ci.

Il suivit donc ce chant et arriva dans une gigantesque grotte sous marine. La, un spectacle époustouflant se déroula devant lui. Un dragon bleu gigantesque était enchainé sur le sol avec autour de nombreuse sirène qui chantaient. Mais le dragon se débattait.

Un triton s'avança et s'apprêta à planter son trident dans le cœur du dragon. Quand Harry compris ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne réfléchit pas et fonça sur le triton. Il lui donna un monstrueux coup de poing, saisit le trident et cassa une des chaine à l'aide de celui-ci. Le dragon rugit et se releva. Il était très différent de tous les autres dragons. En effet, il ressemblait à un énorme anaconda avec des dents monstrueuses et des épines gigantesque. Celui-ci rugit encore une fois et toutes les sirènes et tritons s'enfuir.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé petit homme, pour cela je serais un autre de tes gardiens.

Puis tout fût blanc. Sa tête tournait. Il se retrouva alors dans une plaine gigantesque. Il se trouvait sur une masse rocheuse, qui surplombait toute la plaine. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit que l'horizon. Au bout de cinq minutes, il commença à s'impatienter. Il bougea donc, mais stoppa tout d'un coup. En effet, il sentait les rochers bouger en dessous de lui.

Il descendit des rochers rapidement, il se retourna. Là un spectacle époustouflant se passait devant ses yeux. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des rochers, était en fait un puissant Dragon. Il était de couleur gris, et était gigantesque.

Le Dragon tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme, ouvrit sa gueule bordée de cros, et poussa un rugissement de colère à faire trembler tout un château. Harry prit peur et commença à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait (et sa vie en dépendait ). Il entendit le dragon faire de même et accéléra encore de peur de se faire tuer. Mais en courant, il croisa un jeune cerf qui était blessé à la patte avant, et ne pouvant plus bouger, il allait se faire écraser par le dragon en furie. Il fit donc demi-tour et essaya de sortir le jeune cerf de la trajectoire du Dragon, mais le dragon arriva sur eux, et Harry protégea d'instinct le corps du jeune cerf avec son propre corps, et attendit le moment inéluctable durant lequel il allait se faire écraser. Mais rien ne vint, il surprit il releva la tête. Le dragon se tenait la, sa tête au niveau du torse du jeune homme, et de ses naseaux sortirent nuage de fumée. Une voix puissante retentit encore une fois dans son esprit.

- Tu es digne que je sois un de tes gardiens, tu as remporté mon épreuve. Mais la suivante risque d'être moins facile que cela.

En effet, à peine ces mots avaient retenti, qu'Harry se retrouva dans un monde totalement noire. Ce noir n'était pas naturel. En effet, on pouvait ressentir de la peine et de la tristesse s'émanait de ce noir intense.

Soudain quelque chose bougea dans le noir. Quelque chose de gigantesque, mais aussi silencieux qu'une mouche. Là, il fut pris d'un terrible mal de tête, en effet, il entendit tous les cris, et des appels à l'aide, des personnes qu'il avait vu mourir. Au bout de cinq minutes, il cria d'arrêter, il appela à l'aide aussi fort que possible, il demanda que ses cris s'arrêtent immédiatement. Il fut exaucé, mis su tout de suite, qu'il avait échoué au test du Dragon noire.

Il fut transporté dans une salle, ce coup-ci, totalement blanche. Mais il n'était pas seul, un imposant Dragon blanc se tenait devant lui, entouré d'une aura de puissance et de beauté. Le Dragon le fixa un long moment, et Harry sentit qu'il se faisait sondé de fond en comble. Au bout de plusieurs mi-tu es pur petit, je serais donc un autre de tes gardiens.

- Tu es pur petit, je serais donc un autre de tes gardiens.

Fin du Flash Back

Après cette histoire, ils allèrent tous se coucher, d'un sommeil lourd qu'ils avaient bien mérité. Harry, depuis qu'il était dans la salle, ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar. Il passa donc une très bonne nuit, mais le réveil fut toute une autre affaire. En effet, Edolas avait eu la bonne idée de venir le réveiller, et ses réveils n'étaient pas des réveils en douceur.

Harry s'était réveillé à l'aide d'une eau glaciale jeté sadiquement par Edolas.il s'était exclamé juste après :

- Allez debout gros flemmard, le vrai entraînement commence. Soit près dans 10 minutes.

À suivre.


	7. Chapter 7 entrainement part 2

**Chapitre 7 : entrainement part 2**

Harry, la surprise passée, décida de se lever. Il alla rapidement prendre une douche, s'habilla et descendit rapidement. Il retrouva Edolas dans la cuisine, et commença à manger. Au bout de cinq minutes, Edolas se leva et lui fit un signe de tête, le priant de le suivre. Il se leva alors et le suivi dehors. Ils marchèrent un certain temps, Edolas semblait chercher quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sembla qu'il avait trouvé ce qui cherchait. En effet, ils étaient dans une petite clairière, avec quelques rochers sur la droite et entourer d'arbres. Edolas se retourna vers lui.

--Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as travaillé avec Ellena.

--Ben en faite, elle m'a surtout fait travailler mon endurance et ma force. Mais on a aussi travaillé la magie sans baguette, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup approfondi.

--Bon, écoute bien, je ne me répéterai pas. Le matin, on va continuer sur la force et l'endurance, et sur les exercices physiques. Et pour les prochains mois à venir, l'après-midi sera consacrée à la magie élémentaire.

--Euh… ok…

--Alors voyons voire se que tu vau. Allez c'est partis.

Il s'en suivit deux heures de footing version Edolas, qui avait pour principe de courir à fond dans la forêt pour enfin revenir dans la clairière.

--Bon pas mal, pas mal du tout même. Bon sa va pas trop fatigué ?

Harry était en sueur, mais avec l'entrainement d'Ellena il tenait encore le coup.

--Non sa va, laisse moi juste reprendre mon souffle.

Au bout de 5 min, il fit signe à Edolas que c'était bon.

--Bon, on va maintenant passer au corps à corps. Tu l'as travaillé avec Ellena ?

--Oui, tous les jours.

--Bon alors c'est partit. Le but et de renverser l'adversaire sur le dos ok ?

--Ok, je suis près.

Ils se tournèrent donc autour pendant 5 min, l'un cherchant la faiblesse dans la garde de l'autre. Harry, impatient, sauta sur Edolas avec un coup de pied retourné au niveau de la tête. Edolas le bloqua, saisit sa jambe, mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire, il se retourna la tête en bas et voulut lui balayer les jambes, mais Edolas, plus rapide, lui saisit le poing et l'envoya valser à plus de deux mètres. Harry, ne laissa pas tomber. Il se releva vite fait, mais Edolas était déjà sur lui. Harry lui donna un coup, mais ne toucha que le vent. Edolas c'était en effet baissé, et balaya ses jambes, ce qui entraina la chute d'Harry qui se retrouva sur le dos.

-On dirait que j'ai gagné…

-Mouai…



Edolas l'aida à se relever, et s'en suivit de longues heures d'entrainement. A la fin Harry avait mal de partout, mais était plutôt satisfais, car il avait appris beaucoup de choses avec lui.

-Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Allez viens avec moi.

Ils retournèrent donc à « l'abri » (NDA : qui n'est soit dit en passant pas trop un abri…), mais se dirigèrent vers la piscine.

-Bon, après un entrainement, le mieux est de prendre un bain, de nager normalement, cela étirera tes muscle et fera disparaitre les courbatures.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Edolas se jeta dans l'eau après avoir changer ses vêtements en un maillot de bain. Harry le rejoignit vite, et après une heure de baignade ils sortirent pour aller manger. Apres un repas copieux, ils retournèrent dans la clairière.

-Ha au faite, Ellena ta appris les méditations ?

-Oui, c'est une des premières choses qu'elle m'a appris.

-Ok. Bon alors après chaque entrainement, matin comme soir tu feras une méditation d'au moins une heure, elle te permettra de restaurer ta magie et effacer la fatigue.

-Ok, au moins une heure chaque matin et soir, c'est noté.

-Bon, alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Que ta appris Ellena sur notre race ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle a dit que ce serais à toi de tout m'expliquer.

-… Je m'en serais douté. Ecoute bien. Notre race est la plus ancienne race de vampire, la plus noble et la plus puissante. Tous ses représentants on été traquer et exterminer pendant la grande guerre vampirique, car l'ordre du dragon a été jugé trop dangereux et trop puissant. En une nuit, notre race fut au bord de l'extinction. Seule moi, Noah et sept autre vampire originel ont survécut. Il faut que tu sache que aucun des vampires de notre ordre n'avaient le droit de mordre un humain sans l'accord du conseil. Et il était très rare qu'un couple de vampire est un enfant. Donc notre race, tu le comprends, n'était pas nombreuse, elle comptait en tout un millier de membre. Voila pour l'histoire de notre race. Tu as des questions ?

-Oui, quelqu'une… Qu'est ce que la guerre vampirique ?

-Elle c'est passé il y a maintenant a peu prés 700 ans. Elle fut le plus meurtrière de toutes les guerres. La majorité des vampires en avait assez de se caché des humains. L'ordre du dragon, est resté neutre un certain moment. Au départ, les vampires voulaient juste se révéler. Mais au fil des mois, se rendant compte que les humains étaient plus fort que ce qu'ils pensaient, et qu'ils représentaient un danger pour les vampires, car ils vivaient le jour, et a chaque humain tué la nuit, un vampire mourrai le jour. C'est à ce moment, à peine 2 ans après leur révélation, que leur chef, déclara la guerre aux humains. Et c'est à ce moment que l'ordre rentra dans le conflit. En effet, les vampires ne se contentaient pas prendre des villes, mais exterminaient tous les humains, hommes, femmes, enfants, personnes n'étaient épargné, et ce durant plus d'un an, les vampires ne rencontré aucune résistance. Une grande partie de l'Europe étaient sous leur contrôle. Au bout d'un certain temps le conseil se mit du côté des humains, et après une grande bataille, les humains et l'ordre parvinrent à garder une ville sous leur contrôle. Les humains avaient une fois de plus prouvé leurs valeurs. En effet, dans cette bataille, les vampires compté plus de 15 milles soldats. Les humains étaient à peine 6 milles et l'ordre compté plus 

de 600 de leurs meilleurs guerriers. J'ai été choisie pour mener l'armé. Le premier assaut fut le plus dure. Mais les humains étaient déterminés. Armés de lourdes cuirasses, de grands bouclier et d'épées, ils repoussèrent les vampires, qui étaient sur de gagner et qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle résistance de la part des hommes. Les guerriers de l'ordre étaient en première ligne. A chaque fois qu'un de nos guerriers tombait, dix vampires mourraient. A la fin du premier assaut, les vampires battirent en retraite. Les humains, pourtant épuisés, décidèrent de leurs faire payé leurs massacres, décidèrent de les poursuivre. Les vampires s'attendaient à tous sauf à une charge directe. Ils n'étaient pas préparés. Ils s'étaient refugié a l'entrée d'une ancienne mine. Tel ne fut pas leur surprise quand nous surgissions du brouillard, tel des ombres. Ce fut un massacre. La nuit fut longue, mais l'armée vampire était défaite. Les hommes avaient gagné leur vie. Le chef vampire fut tué par un valeureux guerrier, qui devint le roi des hommes, décida d'effacer toutes traces de l'existence des vampires. Les humains nous remercièrent grandement en nous promettant de ne pas nous attaquer. Seule 100 des 600 soldats revinrent de cette bataille. L'armée vampire détruite, et la promesse des hommes faite, l'ordre abaissa sa garde. Ce fut une terrible erreur. A peine 2 mois après la fin de la guerre, une grande armée humaine attaqua notre territoire. Notre peuple c'est fait massacrer. En moins d'une heure, les humains avaient pris notre ville, tué notre conseil, et donc exterminer l'ordre. Je fus le seul prisonnier. Le roi humain me laissa en vie, mais me jeta dans les cachots de leur château. J'étais dans une rage folle. Mais le roi avait fait enchanter ma cellule par de puissant sorcier, il m'était impossible de m'échapper. Au bout de deux ans de solitude, une jeune femme vint me voir, et me posa des questions sur ma race, sur les vampires en générale. Je ne lui répondais pas, restant dans l'ombre de ma cellule. Mais elle n'en démordit pas. Elle vint me rendre visite tous les jours, pendants plusieurs heures. Elle me raconta sa vie, ses envies, ses passions. Pas une fois je ne lui répondis. Puis au bout d'un an, elle m'apprit que le roi était fou de rage, en effet, certains membre de l'ordre avaient réussit à disparaitre, et avaient tué tous ses conseillé et haut dignitaire. C'est à ce moment que je sortis de l'ombre, et la première fois ou elle vit mon visage et que je lui parlai. Je lui posais des questions, comment était elle sur que c'est un membre de ma race qui les avaient tué ? Elle me dit que c'est parce qu'il avait été presque capturé, alors il s'était suicidé. Elle continua donc à venir me voir encore et encore. Au bout de quelque semaine, j'ai commencé à lui répondre, et à lui apprendre ce qu'était ma race. Cela dura encore 2 longues années. Puis un jour, des sorciers vinrent, me jetèrent des sorts d'immobilité et me conduisirent devant le roi. La j'appris que la femme qui venait me voire était la fille du roi, et que celui-ci était furieux de cela. Il me condamna alors à mort. Sa fille, présente dans la salle, réussit a s'extirpé de la poigne d'un garde, de tué le sorcier me retenant et se pris l'épée qui m'était destiné. L'épée l'avait transpercé de part en part, mais elle n'était pas morte sur le coup. Elle me tomba dans les bras, et libérer, je sauta par la fenêtre de la salle. Je me cacha dans une maison abandonné, et fit de la femme, un vampire de l'ordre. Cette nuit la, je décidai de faire payé le roi. Je scella donc toutes les portes de la ville et commença mon travail. Je tuas tout le monde, tous les habitants, tous les gardes, et le roi. Je rejoignis mon ancienne ville avec ma nouvelle compagne et reconstruit le château. D'autres questions ?

-Qui était la femme ?

-Anna…

-Oh… Et Ellena quand l'as tu rencontrée ?

-Il y à de cela 2 siècle environs, On l'a trouvé, près du château et mourante, alors Anna l'a soigné et au bout de quelques années, elle nous a demandé de l'a transformée…

-Et aujourd'hui, combien notre race contient de membre ?



-Franchement je n'en sais rien. Mais pas beaucoup du tout, même pas une cinquantaine je pense.

-Et toi, comment tu as été transformé ?

-Moi ? Je suis né vampire. C'est tout ?

-Pour l'instant oui…

-Bon alors passons aux choses sérieuses… La magie élémentale.

Au bout de quelque jour, une chose vint troubler le quotidien. En effet, Sirius venait de se réveiller. Harry, Edolas et Ellena venaient de commencer le petit déjeuner quand il arriva à la cuisine.

-Ha Sirius, enfin de retour parmi les vivants ? S'exclama Edolas

-Quoi ? Sirius ? C'est toi ? Demanda Harry.

En effet, Sirius ne ressemblait plus à un humain. Il avait la peau verte claire, avec des jambes ressemblant a celles d'un cheval, et de grandes ailes vertes elle aussi. Ses cheveux, noir comme la nuit, lui arrivait en bas du dos. Il mesuré environ 2 mètres. Ses ongles étaient devenus de puissantes griffes.

-He oui gamin c'est moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry serra Sirius dans ses bras. Edolas lui avait en effet expliqué le sauvetage et le problème que Sirius allait rencontrer.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je veux briser la magie du moment, mais en faite si. Bon alors, Ellena tu vas continuer l'entrainement d'Harry pendant que moi je m'occuperais de Sirius.

Il se tourna vers Sirius quand Ellena hocha de la tête.

-Sirius, durant les prochains mois, je vais t'entrainer et t'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a a savoir sur les démons.


	8. Chapter 8 retour aux sources

**Chapitre 8**: Retour aux sources

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans qu'ils s'entrainaient tous dans la salle temporelle. Sirius avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs démoniaques, et donc à reprendre forme humaine. Harry, lui, avait atteint à un niveau proche de celui d'Edolas en combat à main nu et aux armes blanches. Après plusieurs essais en lames différentes infructueuse, Edolas c'était rendu compte qu'Harry était comme lui et préférait avoir deux lames à une seul. Il avait donc fabriqué et enchanté lui-même des répliques de ses épées. En magie élémentaire, noire et démoniaque, il était encore loin d'égaler Edolas, mais en magie blanche et céleste, ils les maitrisaient mieux que lui. Ils étaient présentement tous réunis dans la piscine quand Sirius prit la parole.

-Alors, l'entrainement est bel et bien finit ?

-En effet, rétorqua Edolas.

-Alors, qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Anna

-Harry doit retourner à Poudlard non ? Techniquement, il n'est pas sensé avoir finit ses études, bien que maintenant il soit largement au dessus de leur niveau… Il pourrait avoir ses aspics hauts la main. Dit Sirius.

-Alors pourquoi j'y retournerais ? Je n'ai franchement pas envi de me retrouver au milieu de mortel, je suis bien avec vous, sa ressemble enfin à une famille…

-Bas, il faut que tu y retourne, le monde sorcier compte sur toi…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je n'en n'ai rien à foutre… Ils peuvent tous crever…

-Harry ! Tu ne peux pas dire cela, la prophétie dit clairement que tu dois vaincre Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Quelle prophétie ? Dit Edolas, qui ne s'était pas vraiment investit dans la conversation.

-Oh, ben en faite…

Au bout d'un résumé de 5 minutes, Ellena prit la parole.

-Ben la cela change tout. Tu dois aller à Poudlard. Tu es le symbole du monde sorcier, il ne faut pas les laisser croire que tu es mort, sinon beaucoup de personnes rejoindront Voldemort par désespoir, et il y aura beaucoup de mort croit moi.

-Mais je n'ai pas envi d'y retourner. En plus Voldy des que je le vois je le démonte.

-Houlà, calme tes ardeurs, bien que tu sois devenu très puissant, Voldemort l'est aussi.

-Ha oui, j'ai une question. Pourquoi les yeux de Voldemort ressemblent à ceux de l'ordre ?

-Il a faillit devenir un membre de notre ordre, il était entrain d'être mordu par un vampire, quand je l'ai empêché d'aller plus loin, on c'est battus pendant que lui agonisait sur le sol. Lors de cette bataille j'ai été blessé, il a du boire un peu de mon sang sur le sol. Il a donc certaine caractéristique de notre clan. Il a une tête de reptile car il a voulut s'approprié par la force le pouvoir des dragons. Expliqua Edolas.

-Bon alors décidé tu y retourne ? demanda Sirius ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envi de me séparer de vous, de toi parrain, de toi ma petite amis, et de toi… En faite si, de toi je pourrais m'en passer dit-il en fixant Edolas.

-Merci, j'adore le compliment, mais évite de trop me provoquer si tu ne veux pas que je te tue bébé Potter. Répliqua Edolas.

-Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envi d'être séparer de nous, on peut venir à Poudlard avec toi ? Décida Anna.

-Non mais sa va pas ? Pas moyen que je me coltine des gamins toute la journée. Je me le coltine déjà lui, dit Edolas en désignant Harry.

-Hé !!!!!

-Héhé revanche mon cher, revanche…

-De toute façon mon amour toi tu te tais et tu suis. Dit Anna. Et vois le bon côté des choses, tu deviendras peut être un peu plus sociable, rigola t'elle.

-Mouai, mais toi qui est un géni, on y va comme sa, la, sans rien, on arrive et on dit « coucou, c'est nous, des vampires super puissants, mais on veut quand même prendre des cours, et comme on passait devant, on c'est dit et si on entrer ? »

-Oui !!!!!!!!!! Voila. On se fait passer pour des élèves…

-Quoi ????? Euh… Mmmmmmmoooouai. Mais Sirius, ce n'est pas que je veux le vexer, mais on ne dirait pas trop un gamin de 16 ans.

-Et toi tu ressemble peut être à un gamin ? Rétorqua le concerné

-Regarde autour de toi mon cher, nous autres, les vampires de l'ordre, ne vieillisse pas quand ils sont mordu. Et moi j'ai décidé de stopper ma croissance à l'âge de 18 ans, donc… Y'aura pas trop de problème avec sa.

-Hey Sirius, tu pourrais devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… S'exclama Harry

-Bien sur… je te rappelle que je suis sensé être mort.

-Et alors ? Un peu de pouvoir Démonique et le tour est joué. Regarde, fais rétrécir tes cheveux jusqu'aux omoplates. Voilà, maintenant on te coiffe en catogan, change la couleur de tes cheveux et tes yeux. Tes cheveux en châtain et tes yeux en vert claire. Voila, maintenant grandis un peu en taille. Voila maintenant tu n'es plus reconnaissable tant que tu ne prends pas ta forme de démon… dit Edolas en lui faisant apparaitre un miroir.

-Wouha… Fut la seul réponse de Sirius.

-Donc vous venez tous à Poudlard ? demanda Harry

-Mouai mais c'est bien parce que je suis obligé… Mais si je me fais trop chier je dégage, et Anna viendra avec moi. Marché conclut ?

-Marché conclut, dit Anna en souriant.

Et ils partirent tous de la salle se préparer pour partir. Edolas, lui, resta 5 minutes à se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué et pourquoi il avait accepté.

*****************************************************

Albus Dumbledore était furieux. Le jeune Potter avait disparut depuis deux mois. Et aucune nouvelle. On avait retrouvé les cadavres des Dursley, mais aussi ceux de 3 mangemorts méconnaissable. Il doutait que ce fut Harry qui les avaient tués. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à repérer ou il se cachait. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de le localiser mais sans succès. Et il y avait cet étrange homme qui lui avait résisté. Il n'avait pas fini le duel et utilisé de puissants sort, mais il sentait que cet homme était très fort, son bouclier en démontrait. Et lui-même n'avait pas pu percer son camouflage et donc n'avait pas vu son visage. Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, il était passé par le voile et donc il était mort. Dommage… Il aurait put aider contre Voldemort. Il essayait donc de se calmer. Il allait recevoir d'ici peu un postulant pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait en effet reçu une lettre qui lui demandait une entrevue. Il ni avait rien d'autre sur la lettre appart ces quelques lignes :

_Monsieur Dumbledore._

_Je me nomme Annor Belcors, je reviens d'un long voyage en Amérique et j'ai appris que vous recherchiez un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je pense avoir les capacités pour pouvoirs postuler. Je viendrais demain dans la matinée à Poudlard._

_Au plaisir de vous voir Mr._

_Belcors._

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et se mit à réfléchir sur la rentrée toute proche. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups toqués à sa porte. Il dit d'entrée et vit s'avancer Rusard et un homme plutôt grand, les longs cheveux bruns, et son teint assez pale. Il avait dans la trentaine et était à première vu sérieux et strict.

-Bonjours Mr Dumbledore dit le nouvel invité.

-Mr Belcors je présume ? Bienvenu à Poudlard.

-Merci monsieur, je suis honorés de venir enfin dans cette prestigieuse école.

-Bien, venant en au fait, vous êtes la pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-En effet, j'ai fait de longues études sur le sujet, et je pense être assez compétant dans ce domaine.

-Bien, bien. Mais permettait moi de vous demandez plus ample information sur vous et vos idéo, car avec les temps qui court… Vous me comprenez ?

-Parfaitement Mr Dumbledore, alors je suis contre les idéo de Voldemort, et comme vous pouvez le constater, dit-il en dénudant son bras, je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres. Je suis pour l'égalité des races, et je n'ai rien contre les moldus et sang mêlés.

-Bon, alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais vous demande d'exécuter certains sortilèges pour voir vos capacités.

Le test se passa très bien et Dumbledore finit par l'arrêter et lui dire :

-Très bien Monsieur Belcors, très bien. Je dois vous dire que vous m'impressionnez. Aux vue de vos capacités, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas le poste. La rentrée sera donc le 2 septembre. Pourrais-je vous demander d'escorter les élèves dans le Poudlard express ?

-Bien sur, je le ferais avec plaisir. Mais je dois aussi vous demander une faveur.

-Et quel est ce ?

-Eh bien, j'ai trois connaissances qui souhaiteraient s'inscrire à Poudlard cette année. Ils sont Américains, et ne veulent plus de précepteur mais étudier dans une vrai école et ils m'ont fais jurer de vous demander s'ils pouvaient rentrer en sixième année.

-Cette proposition est à considérer, mais cela dépend surtout de leurs capacités.

-Pour cela, je m'en porte garant, ils sont très forts, mais ils n'ont jamais utilisé de baguette… C'est pour cela qu'ils souhaitent aller à l'école.

-Jamais utiliser de baguette ? Ils font de la magie sans baguettes ?

-En effet, ils ont un excellent niveau en ce domaine.

-He ben dans ce cas la, dite leur que je me ferai un plaisir de les accueillir ici.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Albus, vous allez passez l'année avec moi et l'ensemble du corps professoral, cela sera plus simple de s'appeler par les prénoms vous ne croyez pas ?

-Tout à fais Albus, tout à fais. Sur ce puis je utiliser votre cheminée ?

-Bien sur.

-Au revoir. Finit Sirius en criant Le chaudron baveur dans la cheminée. De la il transplana à deux kilomètre du château en maudissant Edolas d'avoir tant de chemin à parcourir à cause de ses barrières.

***********************************************************

Pendant ce temps, Edolas prit Harry à part.

-Pourquoi tu veux me voir ? demanda celui-ci ?

-Avant de partir pour Poudlard, il faut que je te parle. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis aller chercher Anna ?

-Euh… Oui… Mais…

-Mais rien du tout. Anna vous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Azshar ?

-Oui, mais je crois ne pas avoir saisit qui était cette personne.

-C'était moi, enfin, une partie de moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire. Il y a de cela des milliers d'années, un jeune démon prit le pouvoir des enfers, succédant à Satan. Il devint un des plus grands empereurs des enfers. Il était très puissant et sans pitié. Il écrasa tous les démons ligués contre lui. Il avait un frère, un archange du nom d'Azariel. Son frère s'était opposé à la loi du seigneur archange, Boliverius. Lui et certain archange plus des milliers d'anges sont donc rentrés en guerre pour destituer trône Boliverius. Malheureusement la guerre tournait en leur défaveur. Il à donc appeler à l'aide son frère. Azshar, s'étant toujours très bien entendu avec son frère, lui apporta son soutien. Cette alliance entre les deux peuples opposés attira sur eux la haine de certains des démons et des anges. Des assassins furent envoyés pour les tuer. Les deux frères unirent leurs puissances pour leurs résister. Ils arrivèrent à tuer tous les assassins, mais une coalition de démons majeurs et archanges les affrontèrent et à bout de force, ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Ils furent réduis à l'état d'esprit sans corps, et furent bannis de leurs plans vers la terre. Le passage vers la terre sainte et vers les enfers furent condamné. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, j'ai trouvé Azshar sous l'état d'esprit et j'ai accepté de fusionner avec lui, l'hébergeant dans mon corps et devenir par « procuration » empereur des enfers. Mais bon, je ne le suis pas vraiment, vu que les enfers sont contrôler par les Damnés, avec pour chef Belzebuth.

-Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ?

-Parce que vois-tu, il y a très peu de personne qui peut accueillir en eux, et la plupart sont des immortels. Il faut un corps très résistant et une énorme quantité de magie.

-Et ?

-Et voilà, j'ai, il y a longtemps, réussis à retrouver et récupérer l'âme d'Azariel.

-J'ai peur de comprendre soupira Harry.

-Et oui. Tu as une facilité déconcertante pour la magie blanche et céleste, tu as un grand potentiel magique, et je pense que tu peux devenir le réceptacle d'Azariel.

-Mais… Quel avantage j'en tirerais ?

-Ta puissance sera décuplée, ta réserve de magie sera elle aussi augmentée, et tu pourras prendre son apparence à volonté.

-Mouai, et le problème c'est quoi ?

-ben…. Deux mages noirs on déjà voulut acquérir son pouvoir, et… Comment dire… bas… on va dire que… Ils ont crevé dans d'atroce souffrance.

-Ah ok… Tu me laisse 5 minutes pour réfléchir ?

-Pas de problème, vien me voir quand t'auras la réponse.

Sur ce, Edolas s'éclipsa dans le salon ou il retrouva Anna et Ellena. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de lire un livre sur la magie ancienne et l'autre sur la magie des sentiments.

-He ben sa travaille dur on dirait dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Comment il l'a pris ? Répondis Ellena sans lever ses yeux du livre.

-Il ne m'a pas criée dessus c'est déjà ça. Il réfléchit la alors…

Il ne put continuer car Sirius rentra dans la pièce en grommelant.

-Tu étais obligé de mettre la barrière aussi loin.

-Que veux-tu, il y en a qui on de l'endurance ici…

-Mouai… Bon c'est bon j'ai avertis Dumbledore, et vous êtes inscrit en sixième année. Il faut cependant que vous alliez au chemin de traverse vous acheter une baguette… Et il faut que vous l'utilisiez.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment sa s'utilise se machin… S'exclama Edolas.

-On fait moins le fier maintenant hein petit ?

-Euhm… Tu sais, si je suis l'empereur des enfers, ce n'est pas au hasard.

-Ouai… Tu sais quoi ? Je m'éclipse moi. Rigola Sirius en s'éloignant au pas de course.

-Reviens ici toi on a…

-Chéri, assis !!!! Le coupa Anna en le saisissant et en le tirant sur elle. Mais il réussit à s'extirper et s'éclipsa de la pièce en vitesse. Ellena leva les yeux surprise.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

-Pffff… Bas tu vois, depuis qu'il est venu me sauver, il me fuit. A chaque voit que je veux l'approcher, il m'éloigne de plus en plus. Il ne dort plus avec moi, il ne m'embrasse que sur le bout des lèvres… Tu te rends compte, ça fait deux ans.

-… Faudrait que tu discutes avec lui pour voir le problème…

-Mouai… Je pense plutôt que je vais le laisser m'approcher en douceur. Il me manque tellement… Et toi avec Harry ça se passe comment ? 

-Oh… Très bien, il a les mêmes gouts que moi, il est très attentionné, et il m'aime à la folie, comme moi.

-Alors c'est l'amour fou entre vous.

-Oui, on peut dire sa comme sa. Répondit-elle en souriant.

*******************************************

Autre part dans le château, un jeune homme avait pris sa décision. Il chercha Edolas, mais ne savait pas ou il était. Il demanda à Anna si elle ne savait pas ou il était mais apparemment non. Il fit le tour du château pendant plus de deux heures, et ne trouva rien. Puis, il eu une idée et monta directement dans la plus haute tour du château. Il le trouva, là, adossé à un des créneaux de la tour. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait paisible et calme. Il s'approcha et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Lui aussi il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il ouvrit son esprit et étendis ses perceptions pour sentir celui d'Edolas, et le percevant, il s'y présenta en se faisant sentir pour dire que se n'était pas une intrusion. Il se fit aspirer et tomba dans une pièce assez glauque, au mur couleur noir, mais avec apparemment du sang dessus. Il entendait des vois et s'approcha. Et il les vis, la, Edolas assis sur un banc, avachis pour être plus précis, et avec lui se trouvait apparemment Azshar, il correspondait à sa description. Ils étaient en train de parler quand soudain Azshar disparut. Harry se sentit pousser vers l'avant et réussis à ne pas tomber au sol, il se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Azshar en colère...

Et voila, fini. Ce chapitre a été long à venir car j'ai été très occupé.

Quel est la réponse d'Harry à votre avis ?

Titule.


End file.
